Irish
__FLAGS__ " " is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Damnation' section of the Outfitter. Background Irish is an immigrant to the American West from Ireland, still possessing a thick Irish brogue. He is a dysfunctional alcoholic known to greatly exaggerate, and tell tales of which he rarely remembers the finer details. When John Marston works alongside him, he often does the hard work while Irish is nowhere to be found, further perpetuating his reputation as a bumbling drunk and a coward. Interactions Irish is one of the supporting characters in the first chapter of Red Dead Redemption. His help was suggested to Marston by Nigel West Dickens as the man who could get Marston heavy firepower and ammunition from a Gatling Gun. After saving Irish from two of his friends, and saving his friend Shaky, while also doing him some other favors, he will "help" John take over the hideout of Bill Williamson — Fort Mercer. However, when the battle starts in Fort Mercer, he is nowhere to be found until just before the mission is concluded. His excuse: "I awoke with me head in a pair of tits and it felt ill-mannered not to get reacquainted with them." In the mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise," however, Irish provides John with a raft to Nuevo Paraíso and goes with him, even if he cowers while they're under fire. Epilogue After arriving in Nuevo Paraíso, is never seen again. In 1914, the "miscellany" section of the Blackwater Ledger states that an "Irish male, of unknown name, came to his death by the accidental discharge of a gun in a Thieves' Landing outhouse." *During the mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise", Irish mentions he was born into the world fighting and he will leave it fighting, to which John replies that he thinks Irish will leave it pissing his pants. Ironically, this predicts Irish's death in the future when his gun accidentally goes off in a Thieves' Landing outhouse. Mission Appearances *"A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman" *"Man is Born Unto Trouble" *"On Shaky's Ground" *"The Assault on Fort Mercer" *"We Shall Be Together in Paradise" Controversy At least one news outlet criticized the portrayal of Irish as the "town drunk" who attempts to talk his way out of situations as being the "Stereotype of the drunken Paddy." [http://www.herald.ie/national-news/irish-drunk-sours-launch-of-hit-game-2187117.html Article at the Herald Online] Quotes Trivia *In multiplayer, he is placed in the Damnation section, most likely due to his crimes, and attempts to get John killed, not to mention the nuns he tried to rob. *If shot at before starting a mission, he may shoot back and possibly kill the player or simply run. During these moments, the player is unable to kill Irish. *Irish's real name is never mentioned in-game. *Irish seems to keep his revolver tucked into the front of his pants rather than in a holster. **In multiplayer, Irish's gun is not in the front of his pants, but in a holster on his waist. **When Irish puts his gun away after shooting in the mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise", it uses the animation like he is putting his gun in a holster. His gun can then be seen to teleport to the front of his pants. *After the mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise", it is possible to kill him. However, the player needs to be extremely quick and likely will have to use Dead-Eye. *He mentions indirectly that he met Landon Ricketts. *Due to a comment Irish makes in "On Shaky's Ground", Irish may be from the city of Dublin, Ireland. *He is one of the few original Red Dead Redemption characters that does not appear in Undead Nightmare. However on occasion a Retcher may be encountered which has a striking similarity to Irish and next to the train station in Armadillo, there is a half eaten corpse, that if looked at carefully, has a resemblance to Irish, with a Repeater Carbine next to the body. *He appears to be very well travelled, having been to both Mexico and Canada, a majority of New Austin, and obviously, Ireland. These claims may be untrue, however, due to Irish's consistent dishonesty. *Both of Irish's parents are referenced at one point in the game. His father's throat was slit by a Welshman, as said in "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman", and his mother was alive as of 1911, as said in "Man is Born Unto Trouble". *Irish justifies his thievery with ideals very similar in concept to Marston's, as told by his dialogue with Marston after being caught threatening a pair of nuns for money in "On Shaky's Ground". *Nigel West Dickens' relationship with Irish remains fairly ambiguous, considering he is rarely seen using heavy firearms. However, in dialogue, Irish mentions selling morphine to a friend named Shaky; Irish's drug trafficking may explain their relationship. *Irish and the character Uncle are similar in many ways, considering they both have very prominent beards, struggle with alcoholism, are fairly apathetic, only known by their nicknames, have similar facial structures and the type of "love/hate" relationship (although mostly hate) that Marston has with both. *After "On Shaky's Ground" when Irish rides off, the player can catch up to him and get back on the wagon. Doing so will cause Irish to flee, and the player is able to kill or hogtie him. *At the beginning of the mission Man is Born Unto Trouble, the song Irish is singing, "I love me precious Flora, the lily of the West", is in fact "Lily of the West", an old Irish folksong. Gallery Irish.jpg Irish.png|Irish's Redemption Multiplayer skin. Irish Wallpaper.jpg|Artwork of Irish Rdr frenchman welshman irishman01.jpg|''"You got it all wrong, Welsh. All wrong. It was French, I promise. He said he was going to rip you off, now he's ripping me off."'' Rdr frenchman welshman irishman11.jpg|''"I can't thank you enough for taking care of those two degenerates..."'' Rdr frenchman welshman irishman12.jpg Rdr frenchman welshman irishman13.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble03.jpg|''"Let uncle Irish untie them strings..."'' Rdr man born unto trouble05.jpg|''"Where are you? Who do you want?"'' Rdr man born unto trouble06.jpg|''I, I see ya. Get away from me.'' Rdr man born unto trouble10.jpg|''It's the whiskey, sir...'' Rdr man born unto trouble12.jpg|''Gives me the memory of a newborn babe, as innocent as can be.'' Rdr man born unto trouble15.jpg|''Yes, let's do that.'' Rdr man born unto trouble24.jpg|''A short wee ride now and we'll have this executive peace maker delivered to old West Dickens.'' Rdr man born unto trouble23.jpg|John carrying the gatling gun box. Rdr_on_shaky's_ground01.jpg|''Up, sister.'' Rdr_on_shaky's_ground02.jpg|''Put them up.'' Rdr_on_shaky's_ground06.jpg|''I'm your old friend, amnesia.'' Rdr_on_shaky's_ground08.jpg|John choking Irish. Rdr_on_shaky's_ground11.jpg|''I thought they was doxies.'' Rdr_irish_excuses.jpg|Irish in 'On Shaky's Ground'. Rdr_on_shaky's_ground16.jpg|''Shaky's made the arrangements and he'll-... shhh!'' Rdr_on_shaky's_ground27.jpg|''Half-even, Shaky. You still owe me them morphine pills to calm your nerves, Shh-shh-shh-Shaky.'' Rdr_assault_fort_mercer41.jpg|''Oh, i'll take you there, John. I'm real popular down there. You just meet me at the ferry. I've got lots of friends down South.'' Rdr_together_in_paradise04.jpg|''I've got more friends than you could shake a stick at, should you so desire.'' Rdr_together_in_paradise05.jpg|''We just get on me raft here and let the current sweep us away to paradise.'' Rdr_together_in_paradise08.jpg|''Come on then, dovey.'' Rdr_together_in_paradise09.jpg|''Hey, come on now. Look at it this way. I know we ain't exactly old pals, but, y'know... have i ever done you wrong?'' Rdr_together_in_paradise17.jpg|Inspecting the "health" of the horses Rdr_together_in_paradise21.jpg|''I played Three Card Stud with him... or was it Four Card Monty?'' Rdr_together_in_paradise24.jpg|''"You're an angry and a feck-ugly man, but not a bad one."'' perfecto.jpg|Beta mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise". Note that John is wearing the U.S. Marshal Outfit, which is not possible in-game. Dutches gang.jpg|Irish along with West Dickens, Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson and Professor Harold MacDougal in the Myths and Mavericks pack. References Related Content es:Irish Category:Redemption Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Protagonists